danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 10
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Resumen Kichiro ha sido fatídicamente raptado por Junko y convertido a la desesperación en contra de su voluntad. Mientras tanto, las protestas frente a la Academia van agravándose cada vez más... ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren entre medias del episodio 8 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio 10. La curiosidad desesperó al gato centre Prólogo (En el sótano secreto de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, bajo la estatua de Izuru Kamukura, Kichiro se encuentra mirando fijamente la pantalla de un ordenador con una profunda sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla) - KICHIRO. (Llorando fuertemente) Es… Esto es… - JUNKO. ¿Qué te ha parecido? - KICHIRO. ¡¡Genial!! ¡Fabuloso! ¡¡Fantástico!! - JUNKO. (Sonriendo tétricamente) Eso esperaba… (Se acerca a Kichiro y le acaricia sus brazos) ¿Notas ya la desesperación corriendo por tus venas? - KICHIRO. ¡Sí! Es una sensación tan nueva… Tan cálida… Tan… (su cara se oscurece y su mirada se pierde en dicha oscuridad) …reconfortante. - MIKAN. (Maravillada, limpiándose de sangre su nariz) ¡Muy bien! - JUNKO. (Gira la silla en la que está sentado Kichiro y le mira fijamente a los ojos) Pues ahora hay que aprovechar tu talento al máximo. Tienes que exprimirlo hasta la última gota para conseguir algo verdaderamente desesperante. - KICHIRO. ¿Tenías pensado algo? - JUNKO. (Toca con su mano la cara de Kichiro) Necesitaré que elabores el mejor discurso que hayas escrito nunca; uno que acompañe a este vídeo y que lo haga aún más desesperante. Y cuando lo tengas preparado, espera a mi señal y difúndelo por toda la ciudad. Que todo el mundo se contagie de una profunda desesperación, ¿entendido? - KICHIRO. (Sonríe con la mirada perdida) Tus deseos son órdenes, Junko Enoshima. Opening thumb|centre|300 px Diálogo thumb|300px(Cuando la tarde cae en la ciudad, sigue lloviendo con fuerza sobre la casa de la familia Kobayashi. Madre y padre están subiéndose por las paredes, no literalmente hablando, por la falta de Kichiro en casa) - HIROYUKI. ¿Podéis tranquilizaros? Seguro que estará bien. - NATSUKI. ¿¿Y eso cómo lo sabemos?? No responde a las llamadas, en el trabajo no saben nada de él y hace muchas horas que no da señales de vida. - HIROYUKI. Mamá, es Kichiro, estará bien. (Se abre la puerta de la entrada a casa) Oh, mira, seguro que es él. - KICHIRO. (Sonriente) Hola, ya estoy en casa. - TADASHI. Kichiro, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado? Nos has tenido muy preocupados. - NATSUKI. Y además explícanos por qué has faltado hoy al trabajo. - KICHIRO. Me surgió un tema de última hora en la Academia y me dieron permiso para salir del trabajo. - TADASHI. Hijo, sé que eres nuevo en esto y todavía no tienes mucha experiencia, pero no debes abandonar tu puesto por razones como esa, ¿me escuchas? Por mucho talento que tengas, tienes que demostrar que estás centrado en tu trabajo de televisión todos y cada uno de los días que vayas para evitar que intenten buscar, Dios quiera que no, a un sustituto. ¿Me entiendes? - KICHIRO. Claro que te entiendo, papá. Solamente ha sido esta vez, no te preocupes. - NATSUKI. Y la próxima vez pon un mensaje si tienes que ir a otro sitio o llámanos, no nos preocupes, cariño. - KICHIRO. Que sí, siento que haya ocurrido esto… Bueno, voy a mi habitación a escribir, que es lo mío. (Kichiro se dirige a su habitación e Hiroyuki va a la suya para recoger la pluma de la suerte que Kichiro se había dejado en la redacción esa misma mañana) ………………………………............... (Cuando Kichiro llega a su habitación, saca un dispositivo USB del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, cierra la puerta, enciende el ordenador portátil de su cama e introduce el dispositivo en uno de los puertos disponibles. Allí encuentra el vídeo de desesperación preparado por Junko y lo reproduce una vez más ante sus ojos. Mientras avanza el vídeo, Kichiro siente un intenso y casi incontrolable placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se pone rojo, su corazón late con fuerza, sus ojos apenas parpadean para no perder ni un solo instante de vídeo y sonríe ante la desesperación. Todo este momento oscuramente armonioso para el Guionista Definitivo es momentáneamente interrumpido cuando su hermano menor abre la puerta de la habitación con una pluma en mano) - HIROYUKI. Kichiro, te traigo est- (Ve que Kichiro cierra el ordenador rápidamente y que respira de forma rápida) Eh… ¿Interrumpo algo…? - KICHIRO. (Recupera el aliento) No, no, claro que no. (Sonríe) ¿Qué querías? thumb|200px- HIROYUKI. Una compañera de la redacción de la Academia me dio esto… (le enseña la pluma de la suerte de Kichiro) Al parecer te lo dejaste allí al marcharte. - KICHIRO. (Lo coge) Oh, gracias, ni me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba eso. - HIROYUKI. De nada. Bueno, te dejaré solo, que seguro que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. - KICHIRO. Sí, la verdad. Si necesitas algo más aquí estaré. (Sonríe hasta que Hiroyuki sale de su habitación. En ese momento su sonrisa se borra instantáneamente y cierra los ojos) Mierda, por qué poco. (Saca el dispositivo USB de su ordenador y lo guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo) ____________________ thumb|300px(Tres días después, cuando la lluvia a amainado y se puede pasear con “tranquilidad” por la Academia sin tener en cuenta la gran manifestación o “Desfile” como es llamado por el Comité Directivo, Hiroyuki, Mamoru y el profesor Sasuke Tomizawa, Microbiólogo Definitivo se encuentran en uno de los arbolados alrededor de Pico de Esperanza) - SASUKE. (Mirando con detenimiento el suelo y buscando algo entre las hierbas) Es una pena que la gente tire latas y plástico al suelo teniendo una papelera cada diez metros. - MAMORU. (Acariciando el tronco de un árbol) Sí, odio a ese tipo de personas, la verdad. Si supieran lo que perjudica eso al medio ambiente se lo pensarían dos veces. - SASUKE. (Se levanta del suelo y toma un respiro) Os agradezco que hayáis venido a ayudarme, pero recordad que no me importa que os vayáis si tenéis que marcharos a clase. No quiero entreteneros. - HIROYUKI. No creo que pase nada por no ir. Ayer solamente quedaba una persona en clase y también se estaba planteando el unirse a la manifestación. - SASUKE. Hmmm… Una pregunta, ¿por qué vosotros dos no os habéis unido también? Estáis en vuestro derecho, y con más razón con lo que ha ocurrido. - MAMORU. A mí me obligan mis padres y además me parece inútil ir. El daño ya está hecho, por mucho que se manifiesten Izuru Kamukura no va a entregarse a la policía ni el Consejo Escolar va a revivir, así que… - SASUKE. Bueno, es una manera un poco fría de ver las cosas… - HIROYUKI. Yo tampoco voy porque no quiero que esto pueda perjudicar a mi hermano. Suficiente ha tenido que soportar Kichiro ya. - SASUKE. Un momento, ¿has dicho Kichiro? ¿Te refieres a Kichiro Kobayashi? (Hiroyuki asiente) ¡Oh! Fui profesor suyo el año pasado, era muy buen alumno. - MAMORU. ¿En serio? ¿Qué clases le dabas? - SASUKE. Las de ciencias. El resto las impartía Koichi Kizakura. - MAMORU. (Sonríe) Le conozco. Alguna veces venía a clase con resaca. - SASUKE. (Se ríe) Es muy propio de él. - HIROYUKI. ¿Y tú qué viniste a hacer aquí, profesor…? - SASUKE. Sasuke, Sasuke Tomizawa. He venido a buscar un insecto en especial para estudiar unas bacterias de su boca. Por eso llamé a este chico (señala a Mamoru), que según dicen tiene mucho tacto con los artrópodos. thumb- MAMORU. Pues no te han informado mal, jaj. (Nota algo moviéndose sobre su dedo y reconoce a un insecto posado en él) Me parece que he encontrado uno. ¿Es este? - SASUKE. (Asombrado) ¡Es ese! ¡Madre mía! Veo que los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos. - MAMORU. (Se sonroja) Nah, seguro que fue pura casualidad. - SASUKE. (Guarda el insecto en un recipiente de vidrio cubierto) Tu ayuda me ha quitado horas o incluso días de búsqueda, te lo agradezco. - MAMORU. De nada. Cualquier otra cosa que necesites, aquí me tienes. - SASUKE. (Sonríe y antes de irse vuelve a mirar a Mamoru) Mi hijo también es aficionado a los insectos, aunque dudo que por sus notas pueda llegar a esta Academia o lo que quede de ella después de lo que está pasando… - MAMORU. Seguro que sí. Confía en él y seguro que te sorprenderá. (Sasuke se despide y se va del lugar) Bueno, Hiroyuki, ¿qué te apetece hacer? - HIROYUKI. Oh… Tenía pensado irme por esta hora para llegar antes a casa. - MAMORU. Oh, ¿alguna cosa en especial? - HIROYUKI. Nada, asuntos míos. - MAMORU. Cuánto secretismo, ¿no? (Abraza a Hiroyuki y sonríe) Hasta mañana, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más. - HIROYUKI. (Devuelve el abrazo) Hasta mañana, Mamoru. (Cuando Hiroyuki ha desaparecido de la vista de Mamoru, este se apoya en un tronco de árbol y mira la manifestación a lo lejos) - MAMORU (MENTE). (Suspira) Ojalá se pudiera solucionar todo eso con un chasquido de dedos. Es una pena el problemón que tiene la escuela entre manos, y al final quienes salimos más perjudicados somos los que no hemos hecho nada, típico. (Alguien se coloca sigilosamente detrás del tronco sobre el que está apoyado Mamoru. En cuestión de instantes desliza una cuerda por su cuello e intenta ahogarle con ella desde detrás del árbol) - MAMORU. (Sin poder respirar) ¡¡A… A-a…!! - ???. (Apretando con fuerza las cuerdas) … - MAMORU. (Gira lo máximo que puede su cabeza para identificar al enemigo, y con dificultad consigue distinguir la cara de Mukuro Ikusaba) ¡¡G… ngh… gh!! (Varias moscas empiezan a revolotear en la cara de Mukuro para intentar distraerla y una de ellas se mete sobre su oído izquierdo. Mukuro suelta la cuerda para intentar sacarse la mosca y, mientras tanto, Mamoru está recuperando el aliento tirado en el suelo) - MAMORU. ¡¿Quién… eres… maldita loca…?! Ay… Ah… Uf… - MUKURO. Mi identidad no te importa. Si no te resistes todo será más fácil. - MAMORU. ¡Y una leche! Uf… - MUKURO. (Ve varios abejorros acercándose a ella, saca un cuchillo y con un movimiento rápido de brazos los parte en trozos en el aire) No podrá salvarte tu talento. - MAMORU. (Viendo horrorizado la escena) ¡¡No!! ¡¿Qué has hecho, monstruo?! Y además, ¿cómo conoces mi talento? - MUKURO. Las paredes tienen oídos, Mamoru Akiyama. - MAMORU. (Traga saliva y mira a lo lejos un enjambre de avispas acompañado por algunos escarabajos, mosquitos y saltamontes de diferentes especies acercándose al lugar) Ya está, has metido la pata, idiota. Cuando te denuncie por esta agresión vas a tener más picaduras en todo tu cuerpo que granos de arroz en un cuenco de comida. No te van a reconocer la cara ni tus padres, ¿te enteras? - MUKURO. Por eso es tan importante preparar un plan B por si las cosas no salen exactamente como lo esperado. (Coge un cubo de agua escondido tras unos arbustos y, cuando se acerca el enjambre, lanza por los aires todo el líquido, empapando las alas de los insectos y tirándolos al suelo inutilizados. El resto de insectos todavía activos son masacrados por la Mercenaria Definitiva a base de repelente en spray) - MAMORU. (Pálido, lleno de ira y desesperación) Eres… ¡Eres una asesina! (Le hace la zancadilla a Mukuro mientras sigue distraída matando insectos y sale huyendo) - MUKURO. (Se muerde el labio) Mierda… (Persigue a Mamoru como si fuera su última misión en la vida) ……………………............ (Mientras Hiroyuki camina apaciblemente entre los árboles en dirección a la estación de tren, a lo lejos se puede distinguir a Mamoru huyendo despavorido) - ???. Hiroyuki. ¡Hiroyuki! - HIROYUKI. (Se gira, pero no ve a nadie) ¿Hola? (Agita ligeramente su cabeza y continúa el paseo) Hmmm… Me lo habré imaginado. (Mientras Hiroyuki se aleja, Mukuro tapa la boca de Mamoru tras el tronco de un árbol con gesto de enfado) - MUKURO. Si vuelves a hacer algún movimiento sospechoso te rebano el cuello. ¿Me has entendido? (Mamoru asiente) Bien, pues te llevaré a un sitio cercano donde pasarás unos días. - MAMORU. (Intentando hablar con la boca tapada) ¿¿Unos días?? ¡¿A dónde me llevas, maldita esquizofrénica?! - MUKURO. Argh, vas a ser más molesto que un mosquito por la noche. Será mejor que te deje dormidito. - MAMORU. No, espera. ¡Espera! (Mukuro golpea a Mamoru en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente) ______________________ (Hora y cuarto después, Mamoru recupera lentamente la consciencia. Nota su cuerpo tirado en un suelo frío y duro. Cierra la boca, respira hondo, intenta abrir un ojo, levanta con dificultad la cabeza y utiliza su mano para evitar la luz que sale de varias pantallas que tiene frente a su cara. Cuando consigue levantarse y adaptarse a la luz, consigue distinguir el sitio en el que se encuentra: una habitación con cuatro paredes de color gris, con una cama colocada en una esquina y con cuatro pantallas de gran tamaño, una por pared. En otro de los rincones se puede distinguir el contorno de una puerta metálica con una ventanilla a la altura de los ojos y tapada por fuera) - MAMORU. (Todavía algo mareado) ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Qué es esto…? thumb|300px(Las pantallas dejan de emitir luz roja y se muestra a Junko Enoshima en primer plano) - JUNKO. (Con energía) ¡Bueeenos días, dormilón! Menuda siesta te has pegado. - MAMORU. (Girando su cuerpo varias veces para mirar todas las pantallas) … Me suenas de algo, pero no se de qué. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has encerrado aquí? - JUNKO. Ah, eso es una larga historia que contar. ¿No prefieres que te haga el spoiler final? - MAMORU. No. ¡Quiero que me saques de aquí! (Se apoya en las paredes y da golpes a la puerta metálica) - JUNKO. No importa cuánto grites o golpees, nadie va a venir a rescatarte, ¿lo sabes? - MAMORU. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto? Tengo miedo y claustrofobia… Me está empezando a faltar el aire… - JUNKO. Deja de decir tonterías. Tú lo que tienes es desesperación, nada más y nada menos. - MAMORU. (Se sienta en el suelo y empieza a sudar) So-co-rro… Ayuda… - JUNKO. (Suspira) No quiero parecer la mala de la película, así que dejaré que entre un poquito de aire dentro, ¿vale? (Hace un chasquido de dedos y alguien abre la tapa de la ventanilla de la puerta. No es gran cosa, pero Mamoru se siente un poco más aliviado) Ya te iré poniendo al día. Por ahora quiero mantenerte aquí hasta que llegue el gran día, ¿vale? Pues, hasta luegooo… - MAMORU. ¿Eh? ¿Qué gran día? (La transmisión se corta) ¡No! ¡¡Vuelve!! ¡Maldita sea! ______________________ thumb|300px(Mientras tanto, Hiroyuki llega a su casa y encuentra a sus padres en el salón) - NATSUKI. Hijo, qué pronto has vuelto hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo? - HIROYUKI. Oh, no. Es que el profe de matemáticas no vino a última hora y nos dieron permiso para marcharnos. - TADASHI. Bueno, da igual. Total, no íbais a dar clase aunque hubiera venido, ¿no? - HIROYUKI. (Niega con la cabeza) Voy a dejar la mochila en mi cuarto y me tumbaré un rato para despejarme. - NATSUKI. Descansa, cariño. - HIROYUKI. Hmmm, ¿cómo habéis llegado tan pronto del trabajo ahora que me doy cuenta? - TADASHI. Tu madre y yo cogimos el viernes libre para descansar un poco y estar juntos. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) Oh, genial. (Se va a su cuarto, deja su mochila encima de la cama y, sigilosamente, entra en la habitación de Kichiro sin que sus padres se den cuenta. Allí encuentra el ordenador portátil de su hermano mayor cerrado sobre una mesa de madera. Lo abre y lo enciende) Cargando… Cargando… ¿Qué será lo que estaba viendo Kichiro? (La pantalla del ordenador se bloquea y pide a Hiroyuki que introduzca una contraseña de acceso) Oh, rayos, la contraseña. Va a ser que no… (Intenta entrar en el escritorio de diversas formas pero no lo consigue, acabando en el cierre del ordenador) - HIROYUKI. (Suspira) Otra vez será… (Segundos después, Hiroyuki opta por abandonar la habitación de su hermano) _____________________________________ (En la casa de Hari Bachchan, se encuentra el Vudú Definitivo sentado en un sofá jugando con una consola conectada a la televisión. En la pantalla se puede ver una versión multijugador del clásico arcade Missile Command. Hari es quien se encarga de lanzar misiles desde el cielo mientras su oponente es quien debe defender a la población del suelo) centre - HARI. (Presionando varios botones repetidamente) Vamos… ¡Vamos! Un poco más y estás muerta… (Llaman a la puerta, Hari se distrae por un segundo y pierde la partida) ¡¡No!! ¡Casi había ganado! (La pantalla muestra un letrero que dice: “Nanami Gamer gana de nuevo, ¡felicidades! ¿Nueva partida?”) - HARI. (Suspira) No sé quién serás, Nanami Gamer, pero es imposible vencerte. ¿Utilizará algún hack o algo? (Deja su consola en la mesa y se acerca a la puerta para abrir a quien está llamando) - TAKUMI. Hola, Hari. - HARI. ¡Takumi! (Ambos chocan sus manos) ¿Qué haces aquí? - TAKUMI. Iba en coche y pasé por aquí. Siento no haberte avisado, no podía coger el móvil mientras conducía. - HARI. Ah, no importa. ¿Quieres pasar y jugamos un rato al Missile Command? - TAKUMI. Pensé en llevarte a dar una vuelta en mi coche nuevo, pero como quieras. - HARI. (Le brillan sus ojos) ¡Eso sería increíble! Entonces ya veo que te sacaste el carnet. - TAKUMI. Sí. Solo me falta aprender a manejar el acelerador y el freno. (Ve que Hari pone cara de susto) Que era broma, ¡jajaja! Siempre te crees todo lo que digo. - HARI. Es que no me fío de cómo conduces. Ahora sí que estoy preocupado… - TAKUMI. Bah, no seas miedica y sube al coche. ……………………………….......... (En un descampado se detiene el coche de Takumi y ambos sacan varias bolsas de comida rápida que han comprado por el camino) - HARI. Tenemos que quedar más a menudo, que casi no nos vemos. - TAKUMI. De eso te quería hablar. ¿No has notado últimamente a Kichiro más… distante? - HARI. Ten en cuenta que tiene trabajo por la mañana y por la tarde, es complicado tener mucho ocio en esas condiciones. - TAKUMI. Lo sé, pero hay algo que me resulta extraño. Ahora a veces deja en visto muchos mensajes, tarda horas o incluso días para contestar… Es como si le hubieran cambiado. - HARI. Claaaro, le han abducido los extraterrestres, ¿no? - TAKUMI. Tsk, ríete lo que quieras. - HARI. Eso haré, porque si fuera yo el que dijera esas cosas apostaría lo que fuera a que te estarías desternillando en mi cara… - TAKUMI. (Mastica algo de comida y traga) Esta tarde le enviaré un mensaje. A ver si conseguimos quedar con él de una vez. - HARI. Está bien. ______________________ thumb|300px(Tiempo después, por la tarde, en la Academia Pico de Esperanza las puertas han sido cerradas a los estudiantes y profesorado y tan sólo unos vigilantes patrullan el recinto. En la planta quinta del Edificio antiguo de Preparatoria, por el largo pasillo que conduce al laboratorio de biología, caminan Junko, Mukuro y Kichiro) - KICHIRO. (Mirando las paredes) ¿A dónde vamos, Junko? - JUNKO. Es una sorpresa. Oye, Kichiro, ¿te dije ya lo mucho que me ayudaste al recomendarme algún estudiante al que capturar para mis planes futuros? - KICHIRO. (Sus ojos brillan) ¿En serio? - JUNKO. Sí. Ese tal Mamoru del que me hablaste será el plato fuerte de mi plan gracias a ti. - KICHIRO. (Sonriente) No podría estar más feliz. (Llegan a las puertas del laboratorio) - JUNKO. (Se acerca a Kichiro con gesto sensual y le coge por el cuello de la corbata) Y como a mí me gusta premiar al cumplidor, pienso darte un gran placer... ¿Qué te parece? - KICHIRO. ¿A-a qué te refieres? - JUNKO. (Suelta la corbata de Kichiro, hace un chasquido de dedos y Mukuro abre las puertas del laboratorio) ¡A esto! (Cuando los tres personajes entran al laboratorio, encuentran a Sasuke Tomizawa tirado en el suelo con un ojo morado, temblando y atado de pies y manos en mitad de la sala) - MUKURO. Se resistió un poco, pero al final cedió. (Le quita el pañuelo que cubre su boca) - SASUKE. ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! Kichiro, ¿¿qué haces aquí tú también?? - JUNKO. (Se arrodilla y sonríe) Ya estamos de vueltaaa… ¿Nos echabas de menos? - SASUKE. Junko, ¿por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? - KICHIRO. (Mira a Junko) ¿Conoces tú también a este profesor? - JUNKO. Sí, es el que da las clases de ciencias. Aunque después de esto no creo que pueda volver a dar clase, la verdad. - SASUKE. ¿¿Qué significa eso?? (Pálido) No me hagáis nada, por favor. Tengo mujer y un hijo. - JUNKO. Ah, guárdate tus historias familiares, ¿quieres? (Se levanta, abre la mano y Mukuro coloca sobre ella un cuchillo. A continuación, ofrece el arma a Kichiro) Como te decía antes, conmigo descubrirás el placer de matar. - KICHIRO. N-nunca he matado a nadie. - JUNKO. (Acaricia el brazo de Kichiro) Es fácil. Tan sólo tienes que golpear con el cuchillo a tu víctima; en función del lugar en donde golpees tendrás que usar el arma más o menos veces, te dejo elegir. - SASUKE. (Llorando) No, por favor. No quiero morir. Parad esto ya, ¡paradlo! - KICHIRO. (Se acerca lentamente a Sasuke con el cuchillo en mano) … - JUNKO. Muy bien… Muy bien… Así se hace. Una vez que matas a una persona, el resto es pan comido. - SASUKE. No, por favor… ¡No! - JUNKO. (Se acerca a Sasuke y se arrodilla) ¿Unas últimas palabras, profesor Tomizawa? - SASUKE. (Escupe en la cara a Junko) Púdrete en el infierno, ¡psicópata! - JUNKO. (Se limpia la mejilla) Después de esto le haré una visita a tu familia, a ver si se atreven también a escupirme. (Kichiro corta el cuello de Sasuke con el cuchillo y chorros de sangre empiezan a brotar de la herida. El Microbiólogo Definitivo se retuerce en el suelo mientras va perdiendo la consciencia) - KICHIRO. (Muy rojo, jadeando y con las manos manchadas de sangre) Oh, Dios mío. Esto es… Es una sensación indescriptible… ¡¡Me siento genial!! - JUNKO. Me alegro. Aunque la próxima vez intenta no ir a por el cuello, mancha demasiado. - MUKURO. Yo me encargaré de limpiar todo. (Coge papel y recipientes con alcohol que encuentra en el laboratorio y los usa para limpiar la sangre del suelo. Kichiro se lava las manos en uno de los fregaderos) - JUNKO. (Coge la cara de Kichiro con sus dos manos y mira a sus ojos fijamente) Ahora solamente necesito una cosa: intenta contener tus ganas de matar, ¿vale? Te prometo que dentro de poco podrás hacerlo cuanto y como quieras… (sonríe) - KICHIRO. (Asiente, con la mirada perdida y sonriendo tímidamente) Está bien… _____________________ (En uno de los canales de televisión donde se transmiten noticias recientes, una presentadora está ordenando unos papeles mientras le enfocan en primer plano) - PRESENTADORA. Tenemos una noticia de última hora que contarles, les advertimos que las imágenes que van a ver a continuación pueden herir su sensibilidad. Esta noche ha sido asesinada una familia a sangre fría en el este de… (Natsuki utiliza el mando para cambiar de canal) - NATSUKI. Voy a cambiar si no os importa. No tengo el cuerpo hoy para ver cosas como esta… - KICHIRO. E-espera, ¿podrías ponerlo en el canal de antes? Creo que conozco a uno de los que han muerto. - TADASHI. … ¿Qué? (Coge el mando y lo vuelve a poner en el canal anterior) - KICHIRO. (Finge sorpresa) Es… Es… ¡Mi profesor de ciencias! - TODOS. ¡¿Qué?! (En la pantalla de la televisión pueden verse imágenes de la casa de Sasuke Tomizawa mientras un narrador expone los hechos sucedidos) - NARRADOR. Sasuke Tomizawa, como así se llamaba el padre de familia y profesor de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, ha sido encontrado fallecido en la entrada a la casa de su propiedad, ancladas sus manos a la pared con clavos. La policía encontró a su mujer y a su hijo fallecidos también dentro de la casa. Se desconoce la identidad del o de los asesinos y los vecinos afirman no haber sentido ni oído nada extraño durante la tarde. Hasta el momento se ha descartado la posibilidad de que esto sea obra del asesino de las sombras mayormente conocido como “Genocider Sho” y tan sólo se baraja la posibilidad de que pudiera ser un ajuste de cuentas por parte de alguien relacionado con la Academia Pico de Esperanza que sufriera los trágicos eventos sucedidos en ella el mes pasado. (Tadashi apaga la televisión) - NATSUKI. Es… Terrible. ¿Cómo han podido hacerle eso a una familia? - HIROYUKI. (Intentando contener la impresión de la noticia) Hoy fue uno de los pocos días que le vi en la escuela… Dios mío, he sido de las últimas personas que han llegado a verle con vida, qué horrible. Mamoru tiene que estar destrozado también si ha visto esto. - KICHIRO. (Una lágrima falsa recorre su mejilla) Era un buen hombre, no se merecía eso. - TADASHI. (Agacha la cabeza entristecido) Que descanse en paz. - KICHIRO. (Ve que su móvil empieza a sonar) Me está llamando Takumi. Seguro que será por esta noticia, voy a contestarle con vuestro permiso. (Se levanta y se marcha del comedor) - NATSUKI. Espero que la policía dé pronto con los culpables. - HIROYUKI. Yo también, y espero que no tomen ejemplo los manifestantes… - TADASHI. Tranquilo, no creo que esto vaya a más. Ya se preocupará el Gobierno de mantener la mayor tranquilidad posible, digo yo… ………………………........ (Paralelamente, en la habitación de Kichiro…) - KICHIRO. Sí, ya me he enterado de la muerte del profe de biología, qué pena más grande. - TAKUMI (VOZ). Siempre se van los mejores. (Suspira) Bueno, también te he llamado por otra razón, ¿querrías quedar con Hari y conmigo algún día de la próxima semana? Tenemos los dos muchas ganas de que nos volvamos a juntar los tres como en los viejos tiempos. - KICHIRO. (Se ríe) Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que puedas utilizar esa expresión, Takumi. - TAKUMI (VOZ). Lo que tú digas, ¿pero eso es un sí o un no? - KICHIRO. (Mirando en su portátil fotos de Sasuke Tomizawa degollado por él mismo horas antes mientras habla con Takumi por el móvil) Ya veré. Tengo que gestionar unas cosillas, así que ya te lo confirmaré más adelante. - TAKUMI (VOZ). Está bien… Bueno, pues suerte con ello, hasta la próxima. - KICHIRO. Adiós. (Cuelga y apaga su móvil) ______________________________ (Horas antes, Junko permanece en el laboratorio jugando con varios microscopios y otros aparatos del laboratorio. Sonríe de alegría hasta que llega Mukuro) - JUNKO. Has tardado mucho. ¿Te pesaba el culo o qué? - MUKURO. (Mirando al suelo arrepentida) Lo siento, deshacerme de los cadáveres me tomó más tiempo del esperado… Además estuve comprobando varias veces la ruta de escape; no hay vigilantes cerca. - JUNKO. Más te vale que sea cierto o acabarás como el profesor. - MUKURO. (Traga saliva) Está bien. - JUNKO. (Mirando el laboratorio por última vez) Ah… Es una pena que se negara a colaborar. Con su talento podría haber creado una nueva enfermedad definitiva e incurable… ¿Crees que si se lo pido a Izuru me hará caso? - MUKURO. (Gota) Bueno… Yo creo que… Hmmm… - JUNKO. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Bah, seguro que sí. Y cuando la cree la llamaré con un nombre chulo… Hmmm… ¿Qué tal “desesperatitis”? - MUKURO. Suena bi- - JUNKO. (Interrumpe a su hermana) No te pedía opinión a ti, era una pregunta para mí misma. ¿Por qué debería importarme la opinión de una plana sin escrúpulos como tú? - MUKURO. Está bien… - JUNKO. Vamos a marcharnos ya. No tengo tiempo que perder, el gran día se acerca. (Sonríe) Ya casi puedo tocarlo con mis propias manos… Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo (Días antes de la Tragedia, se encuentran en el sótano oscuro Junko Enoshima, Mikan Tsumiki y Kichiro Kobayashi. Mikan le está haciendo un masaje de hombros a Junko) - JUNKO. (Entusiasmada) ¡E-es fantástico! ¡Este discurso es tan… tan… ¡¡desesperante!! Estoy segura de que la gente caerá en desesperación en el momento en que lo escuchen… - KICHIRO. Gracias. - JUNKO. (Golpea a Mikan con sus puños y la tira al suelo) ¡Ya basta de tanto masaje! (Se acerca a Kichiro y lo mira fijamente a los ojos) Es una verdadera suerte haber encontrado a alguien con tanto talento. - KICHIRO. Lo que sí es suerte ha sido encontrarte a ti, Junko Enoshima. Nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo, pero… Siento una fuerte atracción hacia ti. - JUNKO. (Ríe) Oh, para de halagarme o harás que me sonroje, bribón. Además, creía que estabas enamorado hasta las cejas de esa cerda. (Señala a Mikan, quien está sangrando en el suelo) - KICHIRO. Claro que no. A ella solamente le estoy agradecido porque tuve la oportunidad de conocerte a ti... (Sonríe desesperadamente) Tú eres mi verdadero motivo para seguir viviendo. Continuará el próximo domingo 14 de abril... Curiosidades y anotaciones En construcción... Categoría:Historias